Explaining
by AnImpasse
Summary: Edward tries to explain to Charlie why he left in New Moon. Post Eclipse.


**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic so some constructive criticism would be great.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything**

Alice was celebrating the end of Victoria by taking Bella wedding shopping in Port Angeles. Now was the perfect chance for me to go talk with Charlie. 

Bella and I had told Charlie of our engagement three days ago and he was still angry. I sighed remembering his reaction. After much screaming, threatening, and tears, on Bella's part, he had begrudgingly given us his blessing. He still thought a wedding, especially a wedding this summer was a terrible idea, but he knew Bella wasn't going to change her mind. He knew that she was going to do this whether he was a part of it or not, and he had asked to be told if she did anything drastic. So he was letting her marry me, but I knew he was going to try to talk her out of it. 

I could read his mind and I knew that he was afraid, not just of loosing his only daughter, but also of her getting hurt again. He was afraid I would leave her again and I fully deserved his doubt. But I wanted him to accept this wedding, because Bella deserved to her father's full support, especially considering that she would soon be saying good by to him for good. I couldn't help but give a sad sigh at the thought of Bella hard and cold, damned, because of my selfishness, to a world of eternal thirst. 

My time for reflection was up; I had arrived at Bella's house. I turned off the car and headed up the walkway to the door. I knocked loudly. _Who on earth could that be?_ I heard Charlie's thoughts as he made his way to the door and opened it. _Oh no, it's Cullen. What does he want now?_

"Sorry Edward, Bella isn't here." He said as he glared at me. 

"I know sir. I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute, if you aren't too busy." I looked at him hoping he would give me this chance to explain myself. 

"Alright come in" he said as he motioned towards the living room. _What could he possibly want? _He thought as he followed me in and sat down the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned off Sports Center. "Well what did you want to talk about?" 

"Sir," I began, "I know you don't want Bella and I to get married because you don't trust me. I haven't given you reason to trust me; I left and I hurt Bella deeply." 

_Damn right you did!_ Right about now several images of Bella during the time I was gone flashed through his mind. The guilt and horror at what I had been foolish enough to do threatened to overtake me. I took a deep breath that felt more necessary than it actually was.

"Leaving was a mistake, the biggest mistake of my life." I said as stared him straight in the eyes, hoping he would believe me. "I don't know why you think I left." Actually I did, and it was mostly that I was a heartless bastard that didn't care a bit about Bella. "But I would like you to know that I left because I thought it would be what was best for Bella." Here's where things were going to get complicated. I needed to let Charlie know what I was thinking without letting him know my family's secret. Already his thoughts were doubtful. 

"Carlisle had told me that we were moving to L.A." I said trying to keep to the stroy we had told when we had left, "And I thought that Bella deserved more than a long distance relationship. I didn't want to do it. I love her and it killed me to leave her, but I did it because I thought that was what was best for her. I was miserable. Just ask my family, I barely functioned. Most of the time I would just sit in my room and let the misery over take me. But I refused to contact Bella because I thought she would move on if I could just leave her alone." I tuned into Charlie's thoughts, which were still doubtful and also a little shocked.

"And then," I drew in a shaky breath, "then Alice some how found out about Bella's little cliff diving experience, only she thought Bella hadn't survived. She didn't want to believe it, so she decided to pay a quick visit to Forks. She found out that Bella was alive, but Rosalie didn't know that. You see I wasn't home when all this was going on, and Rosalie decided that I had a right to know what was going on. She called me and as soon as I understood what was going on I hung up on her. I can't even begin to describe the distress I felt when I realized that my plan had failed. Bella hadn't moved on, she was miserable, she had killed herself and it was my entire fault. I… I was going to kill my self." I said as I turned to look at the floor. 

_What! I don't believe it. If he cared that much, why did he leave her in the first place?_ I continued with the story ignoring his thoughts. "Alice called home to tell everyone that Bella was fine, and Rosalie answered and told Alice that she had told me. Alice knows me better than Rosalie and she could guess what I was going to do. She also knew that I wouldn't believe the truth unless I actually saw Bella. I'll be forever grateful that Bella cared enough, loved me enough, that even after all I had put her through she came and saved me from myself." _Why is he telling me this now?_

"I telling you this," I responded to his thoughts, "because I want you to know that I would not, could not, ever leave Bella again. It wouldn't just destroy her, it would destroy me. I want you to know that I will do everything within my power to keep Bella safe." I looked back to his eyes as I spoke trying to will him in to believing what I was saying. 

_Maybe this kid isn't so bad. They could still wait a few years to get married, but I think they'll be just fine._ "Alright Edward, I can't deny that you love her anymore. I will not try to stop you two." My smile threaten to split my face open at his acceptance, I was glad that my little conversation had had the desired effect.


End file.
